1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing lures and more particularly to a fishing lure with an adjustable travel depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fishing lures generally travel at a specific depth in the water, depending upon various parameters, including buoyancy (e.g., specific gravity), materials, shape, surface components and angles and the speed at which they travel through water. One such lure described in US Published Patent Application No. 2005/0044771 to Burggrabe describes a lure that dives to reach fish at greater depths. This published patent application is hereby included by reference. This, and other prior art, provide for a lure that will use aerodynamic principles to cause the lure to travel at greater depths as it is pulled through the water, e.g., during trolling. This class of lures has a specific depth at which it travels for a given speed without a way to adjust the depth. Therefore, when moving at a specific speed, the lure will travel at a certain approximate depth, even though it may be desirable for the lure to travel at a shallower or deeper level, for instance when it is known at which depth the target fish are traveling.
What is needed is a fishing lure that can be adjusted to travel at an appropriate depth.